Un amour insoupçonné
by Dodge3
Summary: Un jour, Zorro découvre la préférence de Sanji pour les hommes. Peut de temps après cette découverte, Sanji est enlevé, l'équipage va t-il le retrouver? Comment va évoluer la relation entre Sanji et Zorro suite à la découverte de ce dernier ?


Un amour insoupçonné

C'était une journée banale pour notre cuistot préféré. Luffy venait de se faire jeter dehors après avoir essayé de dévorer les petits gâteaux pour ses déesses Usopp et Chopper pêchaient et le laisser en paix Franky bricolait Brook jouait un petit air entraînant et ses déesses bronzaient. Un seul inconvénient, le marimo qui venait d'entrer en disant à Sanji de lui donner une bouteille de saké. Enfin, il l'avait plutôt dit comme un ordre ce qui avait déclenché en Sanji le bouton ON de la colère !

« S'il-te-plaît ça te tuerait de le dire ? Ah oui, j'oubliais ces mots ne sont pas dans ton vocabulaire de rustre ! »

« Pourquoi je devrais me faire chier à être poli avec toi, file moi ma bouteille et ferme la, ça me fera des vacances »

Là, le marimo en avait trop dit, Sanji se lança sur lui pour lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé que contra Zorro sans grande difficultés avec ses sabres. Après avoir abîmé quelques chaises et la table les deux furent assommé par une Nami furieuse !

« Putain, vous êtes en train de dévaster la cuisine, ça va pas dans vos têtes, vous aller me nettoyer tout ça et vite »

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Évidemment, ils se mirent à ranger sans se faire prier, de peur de s'attirer les fureurs de Nami ! Pendant qu'ils nettoyaient, pas un seul ne parlait, chacun s'occuper d'un morceau de la cuisine, dos à dos. Mais au moment où Sanji plongeait son chiffon dans le seau d'eau, Zorro fit de même. Sanji retira vivement sa main tout en rougissant en espérant que Zorro ne le remarque pas. Mais il le remarqua bien entendu !

« Alors blondinette, on est timide ! »

« N-non qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Tout en parlant Zorro c'était rapproché de Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le mur et lui. Il comptait bien finir leur combat interrompu. Sanji était de plus en plus rouge et détournait la tête, mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet ! »

Tout en disant cela, Zorro avait fait glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Sanji et avait rapproché son visage du sien.

« A-arrête Zorro c'est pas drôle », Sanji était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Haha t'es vraiment une petite pute, tu te laisserais baiser par n'importe qui sans réagir, c'est une honte, t'es vraiment dégueulasse »

Zorro espérait une révolte de la part de Sanji en disant cela, mais Sanji n'eut pas exactement la réaction attendue. Sanji envoya une gifle magistrale à Zorro. Quand ce dernier releva la tête il put apercevoir der larmes immaculée le visage de son blond.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard »

Puis il partit à toutes jambes laissant Zorro abasourdi devant un tel spectacle. Sanji partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour que personnes ne l'entende pleurer. Lorsque Zorro l'avait approché, il avait senti son cœur battre comme jamais, il avait souhaité qu'il l'embrasse et il avait trouvé son touché doux et agréable. Mais ce que lui avait dit Zorro par la suite l'avait blessé. Sanji était gay, et ce, depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait jamais montré par peur du regard des gens. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touché et il avait cru aujourd'hui avoir une chance avec Zorro. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussi à se calmer et se décida à sortir. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Chopper lui fonça dessus en criant que le bateau était attaqué. Il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit des canons ou l'agitation sur le bateau. Après avoir rassuré Chopper rapidement, il sortit aider les autres. Il s'engagea alors dans la bataille expulsant les ennemies de ses puissants coups de pied ! Alors que la bataille durée, Sanji c'était fait encercler par une bande plus nombreuse qui l'emmenait à l'écart des autres. Il croisa alors une brève seconde le regard de Zorro ce qui eut l'effet de le déstabiliser. Ses ennemis en profitèrent alors pour lui donner un coup dans le cou qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. Directement, ils emmenèrent Sanji sur leur bateau. Quand l'un des subordonnés vint dire au chef qu'ils avaient une victime, il rappela ses hommes au bateau et parti laissant l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

« Ils sont partis ! », Usopp et Chopper sautaient partout suivi rapidement par Luffy.

« Pour fêter ça, tu vas nous faire une super bouffe de victoire hein Sanji ! Sanji ? »

L'équipage appela le cuistot plusieurs fois, mais sans obtenir une quelconque réponse de ce dernier.

« Qui a vu Sanji en dernier ? », demanda Nami quelque peu inquiète.

« Je l'ai vu entouré d'un bande de types avant que le chef rappel ses hommes », dit Zorro.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont enlevé Sanji ? », tout en disant cela Chopper avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenais à grande peine de pleurer.

« Si c'est le cas, il faut le retrouver, Nami met le cap sur la direction qu'ils ont pris et rattrapons les », Luffy était plus que sérieux, il s'agissait de son nakama et il ne permettrait pas que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve coincé sans aucune aide.

Tout le monde se mis alors à son poste pour retrouver Sanji sain et sauf, même Zorro qui semblait inquiet au sujet de son nakama et qui se sentait intérieurement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il regarda autour de lui, il était dans un sorte de cage avec les poignets attachés. Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, un homme s'approcha pour le regarder et cria :

« Il est réveillé chef ! »

« Bien, emmène le dans ma loge »

Sanji fut ensuite extirpé de sa prison. Il était tiré sans ménagement par l'homme qui le conduisait dans la chambre du chef. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut jeté négligemment au sol puis laissé seul. Sanji commençait à avoir peur, il espérait que Luffy allait arriver rapidement. Mais il avait peur que Zorro leur dise pour lui et qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui sur le bateau et l'abandonne à son sort. Pendant qu'il se posait des tas de questions, le chef entra dans la chambre. Il posa sur lui un regard vicieux qui fit frissonner Sanji.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une brebis égarée, loin, très loin de son troupeau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ton corps bien sûr ! », à ces paroles, le visage de Sanji blêmit, « la dernière pute que j'avais n'est plus là, il a donc fallu que je le remplace et par chance le bateau où tu te trouvais était proche »

« Vous êtes un grand malade, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, je humf … »

Le chef venait de capturer les lèvres de Sanji, il enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche directement, ne le laissant pas riposter. Le cuistot ne voulant pas être une proie pour cet homme décida de se défendre et lui mordit la langue. Ce qui ne fut pas, après réflexion, la meilleure des choses à faire. Le chef le gifla si fort qu'il en tomba sur le sol, il l'attrapa par le col et le jeta sur le lit, accrochant au passage ses menottes à un crochet se situant à la tête du lit, l'immobilisant complètement. Il arracha les vêtements de ce pauvre Sanji qui commençait à laisser s'échapper des larmes. Le chef s'amusa à pincer ses tétons pour voir sa réaction, Sanji laissa s'échapper un son de surprise mêlé au plaisir à la grande joie du chef. Décidant que ses tétons étaient assez durs, il retira violemment le pantalon du blond suivi du sien. Alors qu'il retirait son caleçon, Sanji essaya de le supplier d'arrêter, mais il n'en reçu qu'une baffe pour le faire taire. Une fois son caleçon retiré, le chef enleva le sien et le pénétra sans aucune douceur. Sanji ne pu retenir son cri de douleur et compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part attendre que le chef soit rassasié. Faisant ressentir la douleur et le plaisir à Sanji, le chef se lâcha et fini par se déverser en Sanji.

« T'es un bon coup ma p'tite pute, je te laisse reprendre des forces pour ce soir »

Sanji ne retenait plus ses larmes, il était complètement sans défense et n'avait plus aucune force, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le chef se lasse de son corps et décide de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Cela faisait une semaine que Sanji subissait ce sort. Le chef venait plus de cinq fois par jours et faisait plusieurs rounds la nuit. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il avait tendance à user de beaucoup plus de violence que d'ordinaire lors de ses rapports avec Sanji. Ce dernier était méconnaissable, toute force l'avait abandonnée, il était pâle comme si la fin approchait et son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien tant il était maigre. Le chef le battait de plus en plus en disant qu'il ne ressentait pas autant de plaisir que lors de leur premier rapport. Sanji savait désormais que sa fin était proche, il espérait encore que l'équipage vienne le sauver, mais il en doutait. Le soir même, Sanji était à moitié éveillé tant il était faible, il entendit des bruits d'épée, comme s'il y avait un combat sur le pont. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un crier son nom.

« SANJI »

« Hum Zo-o-rro ? … »

Tout en disant ce prénom, il sentit une main venir lui caresser la joue et s'évanouit.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il se trouvait dans ce qui lui semblait être l'infirmerie de Chopper. Il essaya de se relever, mais il se tordit de douleur. Ayant entendu les gémissements de Sanji, Chopper se rendit immédiatement à son chevet.

« Tu es réveillé, où est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? Tu as faim … »

« Je vais bien Chopper ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste un peu mal aux côtes, c'est tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Zorro a vu que tu t'étais fait encercler et on s'est tout de suite mis à la recherche du bateau, mais ils avaient pris pas mal d'avance et on a eut du mal à te trouver. Et quand on a enfin retrouvé le bateau, Luffy a défoncé le pont et mis KO le chef pendant que Zorro te cherchait et te ramenait »

« C'est Zorro qui m'a ramené ? »

« Oui, il était très inquiet tu sais ! Comme nous tous ! »

« Si tu le dis … Il ne vous a rien dit sur moi ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien … »

« Bon, je vais chercher tout le monde, ils s'inquiètent tous tu sais ! »

Une fois que Chopper fut sorti, Sanji se positionna correctement et se perdit dans ses pensées.

* Pourquoi Zorro n'avait rien dit à son sujet ? Je devrais le dégoûter alors pourquoi il n'a pas tout fait pour m'abandonner à mon sort ? Et pourquoi il se faisait du souci pour moi ? *

Alors qu'il se posait toutes sortes de questions sur le cas de Zorro, il reçu un Luffy volant sur lui !

« Arg ! »

« Sanjiiiiiiiiii »

La scène était très comique à voir, Luffy était sur le lit, sur Sanji et le serrait dans ses bras. Nami essayait désespérément de le détacher de Sanji pour ne pas qu'il le blesse. Robin et Franky avaient une larme au coin de l'œil, heureux de revoir leur cuistot ! Usopp et Chopper se tenaient dans les bras en sautant et pleurant à chaudes larmes pour exprimer leur joie ! Et Zorro était plus caché vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie et avait un petit sourire en coin que personne ne remarqua. Une fois la petite bande clamée, Nami aborda le sujet fragile

« Dit nous Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé là-bas pendant une semaine ? »

Luffy était toujours assis sur le lit, mais avait un peu relâché Sanji. Celui-ci ferma alors les poings et se retint de pleurer en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reprit son calme et tenta de rassurer la rousse.

« Ne t'en fais pas Nami, ils ne m'ont pas fait grand choses, c'est pas important »

« Par important ? Non mais c'est une blague ? », Zorro avait l'air assez énervé, « ta vu dans quel état on t'a récupéré, t'es couvert de bleu. Et quand on l'a récupéré, il avait plus de vêtements faut vraiment te fasse un dessin ? »

La dernière phrase était destinée à Nami qui avait posé cette question idiote. Sanji avait vraiment envie de frapper Zorro et de pleurer, mais il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Chopper voyant le malaise de Sanji dit à tout le monde de sortir pour qu'il lui change ses bandages. Une fois qu'ils furent seul, Chopper commença à sortir les bandages.

« Ça va aller Sanji ? »

« Oui, merci Chopper »

« Tu sais, Zorro dit ça, mais quand il t'a déposé sur le bateau, il est retourné sur le bateau avec Luffy et si ont ne l'avaient pas calmé, il aurait tué le chef »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il était hors de lui »

« Ça s'est juste parce que le chef était gay … »

Malgré lui, Sanji avait dit cette phrase à haute voix.

« Mais pas du tout, c'est parce qu'il nous avait enlevé notre nakama, pas parce qu'il est gay. Sinon il t'aurais tué il y longtemps ! »

« Pourquoi il m'aurait tué ? »

« Ba, tu es bien gay non ? »

« Mais comment tu sais ? »

« On le sait tous, on a bien vu tes yeux s'égarer sur quelques hommes quand on était sur des îles ! »

« Mais vous ne me détestaient pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te détesterait ! Bon, je vais dire à Nami de te préparer quelque chose à manger, reste allongé »

Alors là, Sanji n'en revenait pas, il s'était caché pendant tout ce temps et cela n'avait servi à rien. Ils l'acceptaient comme il est. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient inconsciemment sur ses joues, il avait vraiment des nakama incroyables ! Quand Chopper revint, il avait encore quelques larmes.

« Sanji, tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non, tout va bien Chopper, merci »

Chopper soulagé, il fit manger Sanji et lui dit qu'il y aurait des tours de garde pour le surveiller la nuit tant qu'il ne serait pas rétabli. Pour le premier soir, ce fut Zorro qui fut désigné pour rester auprès de Sanji. Quand le blond appris cela, il se sentis mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester toute une nuit avec Zorro. Le soir venu, Sanji était dans tous ses états, à la fois impatient et anxieux. Il se demandait vraiment comment ça allait se passer avec le marimo. Et alors qu'il s'interrogeait, Chopper entra avec Zorro dans l'infirmerie. Il examina ses bandages pendant que Zorro allait s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin.

« Bon, tes blessures ont l'air de bien cicatriser. Zorro va rester avec toi cette nuit pour vérifier que tu ne manques de rien. Et toi Zorro, tu ne l'embêtes pas »

Ce dernier resta muet et s'occupa à regarder ses sabres. Suite à cela, Chopper parti de l'infirmerie en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Sanji et en avertissant Zorro de bien rester éveillé cette nuit. Une fois seuls, on entendait plus que le bruit des vagues, Sanji n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Zorro.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ce que cet enfoiré ta fait ? »

Cette question surprit Sanji, mais il n'était pas question de dire quoi que ce soit, c'était trop humiliant.

« Mais pourquoi tu tiens absolument à savoir, tu t'en doutes, ta pas besoin que j'entre dans les détails. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

La voix de Sanji commençait à partir dans les aiguës, les larmes allaient bientôt coulaient s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement. Soudain, la main de Zorro se mit sur la sienne, il était assis sur le lit et le regardait avec un regard … apaisant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Je voulais juste que ça te libère de parler un peu, et aussi savoir si on a pas étaient trop gentil en laissant cette pourriture en vie »

Zorro sourit, c'était quelque chose que Sanji n'avait jamais vu de la part du vert. Sanji avait atteint sa limite, il pleurait à chaudes larmes et se tenait à Zorro qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait. Quand il fut calmé, il se rendit compte de la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Désolé »

« C'est bon, c'est rien »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es gentil alors que d'habitude, tu m'envoies chier, tu m'insultes … »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien, c'est pas ça le proverbe ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sanji n'avait plus les idées claires, il se posait des tonnes de questions, mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des lèvres sur les siennes. Sanji était un peu choqué, mais se laissa faire. Ce baiser était doux, Sanji se sentait fondre dans les bras de Zorro. Il se laissa faire même lorsque Zorro fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il participa même au baiser. C'était le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie, il était tellement heureux. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'air, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Sanji était un peu perdu, de nouvelles questions trônaient dans sa tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de poser une question, Zorro dit les trois mots qui remirent tous ses sentiments en cause.

« Je t'aime »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je t'aime Sanji, et ce depuis longtemps, je pense. Je m'en suis rendu compte au moment où j'ai su que tu étais en danger et qu'il y avait un risque que je ne revoie plus jamais vivant »

Sanji sentait son cœur battre la chamade, il était rouge comme jamais.

« Je ne te demande pas de me dire quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste que tu le sache »

Et alors qu'il allait se lever du lit, Sanji le retint par le bras.

« Tu veux pas dormir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ? J'aurais moins peur … »

Zorro sourit et s'allongea près de son blond, il les couvrit correctement et prit Sanji dans ses bras. Sanji ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, et Zorro le regarda dormir un long moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, quand Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie, il tomba nez à nez face aux deux tourtereaux endormis. Il décida de les laisser dormir, mais de montrer cette image de calme aux autres !

Une semaine plus tard, Sanji pouvait enfin sortir du lit, sa relation avec Zorro c'était bien approfondi, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus au fil des jours. Sanji était vraiment heureux de retrouver sa cuisine, Nami lui avait bien proposé de faire la cuisine à sa place, mais il tenait vraiment à renouer avec ses instruments. Cette journée passa très rapidement pour Sanji, il avait reçu de multitude de compliments sur sa cuisine et avait put rire avec ses amis sur le pont. Zorro, lui, était parti s'entraîner en fin d'après-midi. Sanji savait qu'il y resterait jusque tard dans la soirée et décida d'en profiter pour aller parler avec Robin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive cook-san ? »

« Ben, à vrai dire c'est compliqué, hum … »

« C'est à propos de Zorro ? »

« Oui, c'est ça … »

« Les rapports au lit ? »

« Oui, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble, mais je sens qu'il a envie, et moi aussi j'en ai envie, mais dès qu'il commence à me toucher, je pense au chef de l'équipage qui m'a enlevé, je revois tout ce qu'il m'a fait et ça me bloque … »

« Je vois, c'est normal vu ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais dit moi juste une chose, tu l'aimes ? »

« Heu, oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Sanji resta muet, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Zorro ces mots si simples qui avaient fait céder son cœur fragile.

« Si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, tu prendras plus compte de tes sentiments et tu seras peut-être moins bloqué. Et si ça ne va toujours pas, explique-lui »

« D'accord, je vais faire ça. Merci Robin »

« Ah et Sanji »

« Oui ? »

« Ce soir, c'est Zorro qui est de garde, vous serez tout seul, alors profite en ! »

« Robin ! »

« Huhuhu ! »

Après cette conversation, Sanji alla préparer le repas. Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, ils partirent se coucher au fur et à mesure. Et quand il se retrouva seul, il monta à la vigie. Une fois en haut, il chercha Zorro des yeux mais il ne le vit pas. Il sentit soudain deux bras musclés s'entourer autour de sa taille et un souffle rauque sur sa nuque.

« Zorro ! Me surprends pas comme ça ! »

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Haha, Zorro arrête, tu me chatouilles ! »

Zorro était en train de lui mordre la nuque. Sanji trouva que c'était le bon moment et la bonne ambiance pour faire sa confession ! Il se retourna face à Zorro puis inspira

« Zorro »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime »

Il avait fermé les yeux au moment de le dire et trouvait bizarre que Zorro ne dise rien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir la tête de Zorro et à sa grande surprise, ses yeux brillaient et il souriait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime blondinette ! »

Il le prit alors dans ses bras un long moment puis l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sanji avait l'impression de flotter, il nageait en plein bonheur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs bassins venaient se frotter l'un à l'autre ce qui réveilla leurs virilités qui devenaient, sous leur caresses respectives, de plus en plus dur et tendu. Zorro retira le haut de Sanji et commença à lui mordiller les tétons. Sanji était de plus en plus excité et retira le haut de Zorro. Il entreprit ensuite de lui déboutonner le pantalon pour qu'il se retrouve en boxer, Zorro fit de même sur son blond et lui retira le boxer. Il prit alors le sexe de Sanji en bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens, venant toucher ses testicules pour augmenter le plaisir de Sanji. Après quelques coups de langues supplémentaires, Sanji ne tenait plus.

« Zorro, arrête, je vais … »

Mais Zorro continua à pomper jusqu'à ce que Sanji ce déverse dans sa bouche. Zorro revint embrasser Sanji puis lui mi trois doigts dans la bouche qu'il ce mis à sucer avidement. Quand Zorro jugea ses doigts suffisamment humides, il les retira et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Sanji.

« T'es prêt ? »

Sanji acquiesça de la tête, il n'y avait plus que Zorro et lui à ce moment-là. Zorro fit entrer un doigt qui passa sans difficultés puis en ajouta un autre. Il fit quelque mouvement de ciseau pour élargir le passage et fit entrer un troisième doigt. Celui-ci passa avec plus de difficulté, mais Zorro alla embrasser Sanji et masturba celui-ci pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il fit alors bouger ses doigts cherchant désormais un endroit précis. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque la voix de Sanji sonna plus dans les aiguës et alla titiller ce point pour donner du plaisir à son blond.

« Zorro, s'il-te-plaît, plus … »

Zorro compris la demande de son blond et entreprit de retirer ses doigts, d'enlever son boxer et de placer sa virilité devant l'intimité de Sanji. Après que ce dernier lui ai acquiescé de la tête qu'il était prêt, le vert entra en Sanji. Il entra doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à Sanji puis, une fois qu'il fut complètement entré, il patienta le temps que Sanji s'habitue à cette présence. Lorsque le blond commença à bouger le bassin, Zorro su qu'il pouvait bouger et il commença alors se va et viens. Il alla de plus en plus vite sous les supplices du blond puis fini par jouir en lui. Et Sanji jouit entre leur deux corps. Zorro bascula sur le côté et enlaça Sanji. Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sanji se réveilla, il senti un regard sur lui. C'était Zorro qui regardait son blond émerger.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Hum, vingt minutes quelque chose comme ça »

« T'aurais pu me réveiller »

« Non, t'es mignon quand tu dors ! »

« Baka, quelle heure il est ? »

« Neuf heures, je crois »

« QUOI ? »

Sanji se leva d'un bond, essayant d'ignorer la douleur bien présente dans son postérieur. Il se rhabilla rapidement sous les yeux amusés du marimo. Marimo qui, après avoir enfilé un boxer pris son blond dans les bras par-derrière.

« Zorro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Luffy doit être en train de dévaster ma cuisine »

« Mais non, Robin est venue tout à l'heure en disant qu'elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner »

Sanji stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna pour regarder Zorro dans les yeux.

« Mais t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? C'est encore pire, ma Robin d'amour n'a pas à se fatiguer à cette tâche »

Sanji restait Sanji ! Zorro suivit donc sa tornade blonde qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Ma Robin d'amour, tu aurais dû me réveiller plutôt que de salir tes si belles mains ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave cook-san, en échange, tu me racontera comment c'est passé ta nuit ! »

Robin ne l'avait pas dit très fort pour que Sanji soit le seul à l'entendre. Il était donc tout rouge mais content que Robin l'ai autant aidé. Mais le reste de l'équipage fixait Sanji bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Heu, Sanji, c'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou ? »

Sanji compris tout de suite de quoi il était question et lança un regard noir à Zorro.

« Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute, t'avais qu'à pas être aussi bandant hier soir ! »

À ce moment, c'est vers Zorro que toutes les têtes se tournèrent.

« Zorro, qu'est-ce que ta fait à Sanji ? C'est pas de la nourriture tu sais. En plus si tu le manges y aura plus personne pour faire la cuisine »

Luffy symbolisait l'innocence même ! Bien sûr, tout le monde avait compris à quelle activité c'étaient livré le blond et le vert la veille ! Et le reste de la matinée consista à expliquer à Luffy la nature des marques de Sanji. Ce qui bien sûr ne fut pas une tâche facile, Sanji fut rouge tomate pendant tout ce temps et Zorro, lui, était plié en deux tellement il riait. C'était une ambiance redevenue à la normal sur le Vogue Merry qui continuait de naviguer, emportant cet équipage très spécial vers de nouvelles aventures qui les attendaient.

_Fin ~_


End file.
